Revenge Part 1
by mary3
Summary: Sequal to episode "Teenage Wasteland." Nora is being threatend by the father of the boy that was executed.


Law & Order: Revenge Part One  
By: Mary  
Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, i'm simply borrowing them for a story.  
*****************************************************************************  
Nora sat at her desk and tried to concentrate on her paper work. Mitch Reagen, the teenager who killed the delivery man, was being executed today. Nora couldn't get his face out of her mind, she knew that she had made a right decision, but she hated herself for it. A teen age boy was having his last meal because of her. She decided to be there when he was executed, Jack had told her not to bother herself, but she had to. Jack decided not to go, Abbie was going with Nora and Lennie.   
"Nora? Ready?" Abbie asked from the doorway.  
Nora looked up, she hadn't realized the time and hurried to get her coat "Yes, i'm coming" she said.  
"Lennie's with Jack, I think they're betting on a Yankee game" Abbie smiled.   
"Figures" Nora managed a smiled and followed Abbie out.   
Lennie was stuffing his face with his third cinnemon bagle "Nora...you look great" he smiled.   
"Thank you" said watching him finish off his breakfast.  
  
They arrived at the prison and sat in the viewing room. Nora had started to shake slightly and hoped that no one noticed. She didn't want to seem to emotional over the matter. Lennie noticed her shaking and put his hand on her's to comfort her. It did, a little. Mitch Reagens Mother and Father came in and sat in the front row. His father turned every so often to give a dirty look to Nora and Abbie. His glances felt like knives going through Nora, she wanted to curl up and die when he looked at her. Lennie squeezed her hand gently and she felt better. The guards brought Mitch in and put him on the table. He stared at the people watching with tears streaming down his face. Nora wanted to stop it but she couldn't.   
"Now you see what you've done to my son!" His father yelled at Nora "Look at him! He's only a boy!"  
His wife tried to pull him down but he pulled her off "I hope you die! I hope you suffer for this you heartless bitch!"  
"Hey!"Lennie got on his feet "District Attorney Lewin was doing her job...Your son killed an innocent man...It's sad that he made the wrong decision, but he has to pay the consequenses, like an adult!"  
"Sit down Mr. Reagen" the guard said.  
He sat down and stared at his son.  
Nora's eye's started to burn as tear's formed. She didn't want to talk back to Mr. Reagen, she would probably do the same thing if she were in his shoes.   
Mitch yelled something to his mother and father but Nora couldn't hear. She wished that she had listend to Jack and stayed away.   
The doctor gave Mitch the shot and the audience watched the life drain from him. Nora didn't watch, she looked at the clock on the wall above Mitch. The Doctor pronouned him dead, and his mother screamed in horror. Mr. Reagen helped her outside as she sobbed.  
"You okay?" Lennie asked.  
Nora was crying softly "Fine, I just killed a child. How do you think I feel?" she got up and walked out.  
  
With her arm's full of papers and files Abbie made her way down the hall twords her office. She looked in and noticed Nora staring blankly out her window. Abbie pushed the door open with her foot and put her things down on the table. She slowly walked up to Nora, who didn't seem to notice her "Nora?" Abbie asked softly.  
Nora turned to her, face pink from crying "Yes?" she asked.  
"Do you want to talk?"   
Nora sighed and sat on the couch "I don't know if I can handle this job, Abbie." Abbie joined her on the couch and listened "I can't live with myself after a case like this..."  
"Nora, it's the law. Every D.A, has to call a sentence they don't agree with, or don't feel comfortable with."  
"I know, but I don't think I can handle it anymore" she wiped tears from her eye's.  
"Nora, don't let this get to you. You're so good at what you do, don't do this to yourself. You will feel better in time, I know it's hard" she put her arm around Nora.  
"His poor mother" Nora said almost in a whisper "It must be so awful, watching your own child die in front of you...before you" she shook her head "I can only imagine what she is going through."  
"Just try to forget about it. Think about the delievery store owner who's children don't have a father now, because of Mitch Reagen." Abbie said.  
"I do" Nora put her head back on the couch "Abbie, thank you for listening" she smiled.  
"You're welcome. Well, I better get these to Jack" Abbie got up and picked up her papers.  
"Um, how are you and Jack getting along anway?" Nora grinned.  
"Fine, we're just friends."  
Nora laughed "Sure, all my friends make out in elevators."  
Abbie giggled and left Nora alone in her office.   
  
Nora sighed and grabbed her coat, she need fresh air. She took the stairs to the roof and looked out at the city below her. She took off her high heels and stood on some bricks left over from building renovations, and leaned over the side. Sometimes she wished that she could just forget about her work, her life, just end it all. There was one way she could end it all and that was to jump. She watched the people rushing to and fro below her and leaned forward a little farther. She closed her eye's and was prepared to jump when she felt her self being pulled to the ground. She opened her eye's and saw Lennie kneeling above her, pale as a ghost. "Lennie!" she said suprized.  
"Nora, what the hell were you trying to do!" he scolded.  
She felt relieved to see him "Oh lennie!" she wrapped her arms around his neck "I don't want to die" she cried.   
"It's okay" he said softly. He picked her up and carried her shaking body to the elevator and carried her all the way to her office and put her on her couch. He held her hand and ran his hand through her hair to comfort her. "Nora, why did you do that?" he asked, his voice was shaking. He couldn't believe what he had seen her try to do, it had suprized and frightend him.  
She started to sob "Lennie, I...just can't live with with the fact that there's a child....dead because of me!" she burried her face in his chest.   
He rubbed her back "Nora, it's not your fault, baby. It's his fault, he's the one who willingly killed a man." He put his head close to her's "You scared me. I thought I was going to lose you."  
"Really?" she asked softly.  
"Yes. I don't want to lose you Nora. I like you very much" he kissed her hand.  
Nora smiled at him "What were you doing on the roof anyway?" she asked curiously.  
"Mitch Reagens father has made a few threats twords you, Jack and Abbie. We've secured the building just in case" he wiped a tear off her cheek.  
Jack and Abbie ran in "What happened?" Jack asked out of breath.  
Nora looked at Lennie with a, please don't tell, look in her eye's.  
"Nora was getting some fresh air on the roof, she fainted, she's fine" Lennie smiled.  
She smiled up at him and touched his face and mouthed thank you.  
"Thank god you're okay" Abbie said.   
"Sorry to have to leave you, but we're do in court" Jack said.  
"I'm fine, really" Nora smiled not taking her eye's off of Lennie.  
"Bye" Abbie said.  
"Good luck" Nora said holding Lennie's hand in her's.  
Jack and Abbie grinned at eachother and left hand in hand.  
Nora felt relieved that Lennie had saved her. She had changed her mind at the last moment and couldn't get her balance, she would have fallen if he hadn't pulled her back onto the roof.   
"I'm glad we're alone" Lennie smiled.  
"Me too" she said shyly. Before she knew it Lennie leaned over and kissed her gently.   
"Sorry, I couldn't help myself" he smiled.  
"Me either" she grinned.  
"For what?" he asked.  
"This" she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him, catching him off guard he fell on top of her. They laughed and kissed again.   
  
Lennie had to get back to the station to meet with his partner. He didn't want to leave Nora alone, but Jack had promised to watch out for her. That made him feel better. He met with Anita in her office and filled her in on what had happened. "I'm glad she's okay now" Anita said.  
"Me too."  
Ed stumbled in and collapsed onto one of the chair's.  
"Hey Eddie! What did you do for vacation? Spend the day with the Addams Family? You look like hell" Lennie smiled.  
"There were two flight delays...I took three different planes to get back on time, I lost my luggage, and I have a serious headache from being punched with a purse from a little old lady."  
Anita laughed "Sounds like a normal day around here. You two have the first watch on Nora tonight, and the first watch tomorrow morning."   
"What's going on?" ED asked.  
"Mitch Reagen's father has threatend her, he's not at his home, just a precaution" Lennie said.  
Ed yawned "let's go."  
Lennie helped him up "Let's get you you're bottle first, then you can take your nap" he grinned.  
  
Nora was able to concentrate on her work for the first time in week's. She actually felt good. That kiss she shared with Lennie brightened her day. She had liked him for a long time and hoped that he felt the same. That kiss proved that he did like her too. Her thoughts were interupted by the phone "Yes?" she answerd.  
"You're dead!" a voice said from the other end and hung up. She slowly hung up the phone and put her face in her hand's. Tear's started to fall again and she couldn't stop.  
Lennie and Ed walked in arguing about a play during the Yankee game the night before "He was out!" Lennie argued and noticed Nora. He ran to her side "Nora, what happened?" he asked.  
"I got a call...I think it was Reagen..."  
"That bastard!" Lennie said angrily.  
Nora got up and went to the window "I can't take this!" she cried.  
Lennie nodded to Ed to leave them alone and went to Nora's side. "Yes you can" he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her shoulder "I'll help you. I love you Nora." he said softly.  
She leaned back into him and closed her eye's "I love you."  
  
Ed went to Jack's office to use his phone. He got comfortable and dialed his ex-girlfriend at the phone company's number. "Hello, Shelly?"  
"Ed, you haven't called me in a while, what do you need?"  
"A favor...It's not really for me, i'm working on a case."  
"It'll cost ya!" she giggled.  
"Pretzels in cetral park on Satuday, my treat!" he smiled.  
"Great!"  
"Okay, I need the phone records for Nora Lewins office phone, at Hogan Place."  
"I'll have them to you in an hour."  
  
Lennie sat in the back of Nora's office on the couch while she went over a case with Jack and Abbie. He loved to watch her work, actually, he just loved to watch her.  
"All right you two, just stop!" Nora said. Jack and Abbie were arguing about if they should plea or go to trial on one of their cases.  
"Nora, we have enough evidence...I think that we would win at a trial" Jack said.  
"Our witnesses aren't exactly people that a jury would believe, Jack" Abbie said.  
"Abbie, but i've seen things like this before, and I too think that you two have a good chance. Go to trial" she signed some papers for them and gave them to Jack.  
"Now, will you two just kiss and make up already?" Nora smiled.  
"We're just friends!" they said at the same time.  
Nora laughed as their arguement continued on their way out of her office.  
"Romeo and Juliet alway's like that?" Lennie smiled.  
"Well, at least they're speaking to eachother" she got up and joined him on the couch.   
"I missed you" he put his arm around her and kissed her.  
"I'm glad" she giggled.  
"Am I interupting?" Ed asked walking in.  
"Yes!" Lennie said.  
"Good. I had Shelly get Nora's phone records for here, we got an address that phone call came from" he smiled.  
"Let's go" Lennie kissed Nora and headed out with Ed.  
  
They pulled up infront of an old motel outside of the city. It was rundown, and was no longer in use. "Sure this is the right place?" Lennie asked.  
"Yea" Ed said unsure of himself. He looked at his notebook and double checked "This is it."  
"Reagen!" Lennie yelled. "Come out, we just want to talk!"  
There was no answer.  
"Reagen!" Ed called.   
Shots were fired from inside and they dove behind their car. Lennie opened the door to the car, careful to keep his head out of site, and called for backup.  
"Reagen, we just wanna talk to you!" Ed yelled. "Come on, put the gun away!"  
More shot's were fired, one blew the front passenger's side window.  
Lennie gave their position to the dispatcher and sat on the ground with his gun drawn. "This wasn't how I wanted to spend my Friday" he said.  
"Me either, I got yankee's ticket's!"  
More shots from inside.  
"Knock it off Reagen, we don't want to hurt you!" Lennie called.  
A car raced passed them firing bullet's, they rolled to the side of the car. Ed looked up in time to see Reagen sitting in the driver's side "Damn!" he yelled.  
"Ouch"Lennie sat up with his hand on his right shoulder.  
"You've been hit!" Ed said putting his hand on Lennies shoulder.  
"You think?" he said sarcastically and winced in pain.  
Ed hurried to the radio and told the dispatcher to send an ambulance too. "You okay?" he asked Lennie.  
"I feel like dancing, drop me off at the closest nightclub."  
"Do you have to be a smart ass about everything?"  
"I can't help it, it's part of my boyish good charm's."  
  
Nora ran into the emergency room and looked around for Lennie. She had called the station looking for him and Anita told her what happened.  
"Stop!" Lennie yelled from behind one of the curtains.   
Nora followed the sound of his voice and threw open the curtain "Lennie!" she hurried to him and sat on the bed.  
"Nora, what are you doing here?" he asked taking her into his good arm.  
"Anita told me what happened. Lennie, i'm so sorry, it's all my fault."   
"Nora, i'm a cop, it's my job to protect you. I should have gotten that moron" he kissed her head.  
"I'll leave you two alone" Ed said and touched Lennies shoulder where he had been shot.  
"I said stop that!" Lennie yelled.  
Ed laughed as he walked out leaving the two of them alone.  
"Is it okay?" Nora asked.  
"Fine, doesn't even hurt anymore" he smiled and touched her face. "Thank you for coming."  
"When can you go home?"  
"Today. I'm waiting for my release paper's."  
"I think you should stay with me" she said examining his shoulder.  
"What?"  
"I mean, you should rest, have someone take care of you. I think you should stay with me. I don't want you alone."  
"I'm fine, really-"  
"-I'm an attorney Lennie, I'm very good at arguing, so don't try it" she smiled.  
He reached up and pulled her to him and kissed her.   
  
Nora helped Lennie to her couch and he sat down. "Are you comfortable?" she asked.  
"I'm great, but you don't have to help me, I can-"  
"I'll get the rest of your thing's" she dissapered out the door. They had stopped at his apartment on the way to get some of his thing's. Nora had insisted that he stay for a few day's, and he agreed. He wanted to spend all the time with her he could. He couldn't keep his eye's open, so he rested his head againsed the back of the couch and drifted off to sleep.  
The smell's of ham, scalloped potatos, and an apple pie woke Lennie. Nora was in the kitchen cooking. He sat up, she had covered him with a floral comforter and put a pillow under his head. He looked at his watch, he had been sleeping for almost four hour's. For everything Nora was doing for him, he felt a little guilty for her cooking for him. He got up and headed to the kitchen.   
She was humming as she set the kitchen table. Lennie leaned in the doorway and silently watched her.   
"May I have this dance?" he asked.  
Nora turned startled "Lennie!" she sighed "Oh, I thought you were asleep" she smiled "Sit down, please," and pulled a chair out for him.   
"Smell's great, my favorite" he smiled sitting.  
"I know. Ed told me you have this all the time at that little restaraunt you two eat at for lunch sometimes."  
"He called?"  
"Yes, to see how you were feeling" she started pileing food on a plate for him.   
When they finished eating Lennie sat back in his chair "That was great" he said "I'm stuffed."  
"I'm glad you liked it" she said softly.  
"I liked the company more" he took her hand.  
  
~*~ Two Weeks Later~*~  
Ed sat at his desk at the station. He was waiting a call from the Elmira, New York Police Department. They had caught Reagen speeding through town and were holding him in jail.   
"Have they called yet?" Anita asked.  
"No. I was just getting ready to go have lunch with Lennie." The phone rang "Green here" he nodded to Anita and mouthed "It's them."  
"They bringing him?" she asked when he hung up.  
"On his way now."  
  
Lennie waited for Nora in her office. He wanted to be the one to tell her that Reagen had been found and was being returned to New York. The past few day's they had spent together had been some of the best of his life. He had gone back to his apartment a week after the shooting, he missed seeing her everyday. Now they just talked on the phone, and even though they spoke at least five times a day it wasn't the same. He wanted to see her and to hold her not the reciever.  
"Hey" Nora smiled walking in and seeing Lennie "What are you doing here?"  
"I wanted to see you."  
Nora went to him and wrapped her arm's around him "I missed you."  
"I also wanted to tell you, they've found Reagen and he's being brought back here."  
She looked up at his face "Really?"  
He nodded and hugged her close "it's over baby" he kissed her.  
She sighed with relief "Thank you for telling me." She took his hand and led him to the couch. "I'm glad that he's been caught, but he can't be sent to prison...he hasn't really done anything wrong."  
"We'll get him for something. Don't worry Nora, he's not going to hurt you. I wont let him" he held her close. "I'm going back to work tomorrow, Ed and me are going to check him out, see if he has any skeletons in his closet."   
"Be careful" she whispered.   
"I will...I promise" they kissed softly.   
  
Lennie sneezed at the eons of dust that Ed blew off of a box of files. "Just like my apartment" he said blowing his nose.  
"No, it's worse."  
"The boxes?"  
"No, you're apartment."  
"Shut up!" Lennie laughed.  
They had found out that Mr. Reagen had been a suspect in a murder several year's before. One of the key witnesses dissapeared before the trial so he was set free. "I got it. There's really not that much here Len. The gun, some photos of the crime scene." Ed said looking through the box.  
"We have to find something. This guy can't get out."   
They took the box of evidence to their desks and looked over everything over and over again. What little evidence that was left wasn't helping them. Lennie wanted to get him for Nora. He knew that she hadn't been sleeping since the death threat, and he wanted her to be able to go on with her life. "Can you handle things here?" he got up and grabbed his jacket.  
"Yea, why?"  
"I'm going to check on Nora."  
"Oooo....how is your squeeze anyway."  
"My squeeze?" he repeated.  
"Yea...your girlfriend."  
"Nora isn't my girlfriend" Lennie said.  
"Looks like it to me. My girlfriend never kissed me like that!" Ed grinned.  
Lennie smiled and shook his head as he left. It was a nice day out so he decided to walk to Hogan Place.   
  
Jack arrived back at Hogan Place with new's he didn't want to have to give to Nora. As Reagen was being taken to the courthouse he escaped custody. He walked down the hall to her office and stopped in the doorway. She was looking over some files in her favorite chair by the book case. "Good afternoon" she said looking up and seeing him.  
"Hi Nora" he sighed.  
She frowned "He made bail, didn't he."  
Jack shook his head "Nora, he escaped."  
Nora leaned back in her chair with a shocked look on her face "escaped?" she said.  
"I'm sorry Nora."  
She started to cry softly "oh, it's never going to be over!" she threw the papers she held on the floor.  
"They'll find him, It's going to be okay."  
"What's going on?" Lennie asked walking in "Nora?" he went to her and she collapsed into his arms. He helped her into her chair.  
"Reagen escaped" Jack said.  
"Damn!" Lennie said taking Nora's hand's. "Nora, it's going to be okay."   
She shook her head "No it's not.." she sobbed and Lennie held her.  
Jack left the two of them alone. Nora rested her head on his shoulder and managed to stop crying. She was shaking a little. Lennie held her "Nora, it's okay...it's okay" he said softly.  
She held his hand in her's and closed her eye's. "Will you stay a while?" she asked.  
"I'll take the rest of the day off" he kissed her cheek. "If you want, i'll stay on your couch tonight. I don't want you to be alone."  
She nodded "I'd like that." The phone rang and she got up and walked to her desk. "Yes?" she asked.  
"You're dead!" Reagen said and hung up.  
"No!" she slammed the phone down and sank to her knees to the floor.  
Lennie went to her side "It was Reagen?"  
She nodded and cried again.  
  
It didn't take long for Lennie to convince Nora to go home early. She had barely spoken since the phone call except for a short meeting with Jack and Abbie. Lennie helped her get her things together and they walked in silence twords the elevator all the way down to Nora's car. They sat in the back seat, Lennie had his arm around her and she fell asleep in his arms.   
The car pulled up outside Nora's apartment building and the driver opened the door. Lennie put his finger to his mouth to tell him to be quiet, then picked her up and carried her inside. His shoulder hurt, but he ignored it, she hadn't been sleeping and he didn't want to wake her. The driver followed them up and unlocked her door for Lennie and opened it.  
"Thanks" Lennie whispered and carried her inside to her bedroom. He covered her with a blanket and went to the kitchen to make a special dinner. He wanted to get her mind off Reagen, to have a nice time and to laugh again. After he started dinner, chicken with rice and a salad, he checked in on her. He stood in the doorway and watched her sleep. She had pushed the blanket off her and he went to the bed and pulled it back over her. He went back and sat in the kitchen while he worked on dinner.   
  
She was running through the trees in central park, Reagen was  
following after her, the faster she ran the fast he ran. Every   
time she looked behind her he was closer. He had the same  
look he gave her when his son died, he had revenge on his  
mind. "I'm sorry!" she cried trying to get away. People   
were walking by her but doing nothing to help. "You're going  
to die!" he yelled after her. "Please stop!" she begged. Before  
she knew it he had her pinned to the ground with a knife over  
her head. "Please...stop...I was only doing my job!" she cried.  
The knife came down........  
"Nooo!" Nora sceamed and sat up in bed. She was sweating and shaking. It was only a dream, she sighed.  
Lennie ran in "Nora, Nora!" he sat next to her "Are you all right?"  
"Lennie..." she shook. "He was chasing me...he...he..."  
"It's over...It's over. I'm here, you're okay now" he lay next to her and put his arm's around her.  
"Lennie, how did I get here?" she looked around confused.  
"You fell asleep in the car. I carried you up here, I know you haven't been sleeping" he took her hand.  
"Thank you" she closed her eye's. "Are you cooking something?"  
"Chicken" he smiled.  
"I...I think it's burning..." she sat up and smelled the air.  
"Ahh..." he jumped up and ran down the hall to the kitchen. He shut the oven off and pulled the tray with the chicken out of the oven. "It's burned" he frowned.  
Nora had followed him to the kitchen and was laughing at him.  
"What?" he asked.  
She shook her head and laughed again. "I'm sorry."  
"I'm not a very good cook. As you can tell" he laughed with her.   
"Thank you" she smiled and went to him.  
"For what? I ruined dinner."  
"For being here with me...being here for me" she got on her toes and kissed him. "I love you for that" she said softly.  
He picked her up off her feet "I love you, very much. I promise I wont let anything happen to you."  
They kissed deeply and Lennie carried her to the bedroom where they stayed the rest of the night.  
  
Lennie yawned as he made his way to his desk. Ed and Anita were watching from the coffee machine as he stumbled sleepily to his chair and sat down. They walked over to the edge of his desk.   
"Hey Len, didn't you wear that suit yesterday?" Ed asked grinning.  
"I think he did" Anita smiled.  
"And didn't you go to see Nora yesterday?" Ed added.   
Several of the detectives whooped and clapped "Go Briscoe!" one of the yelled.  
"Shut up" Lennie said.  
"Get back to work" Anita laughed as she went to her office.  
"You two are pretty serious about eachother..." Ed said sitting in the chair next to his desk.  
"Maybe" Lennie said.  
"You like her...it's obvious. Every time someone say's her name your face lights up like a christmas tree!" Ed leaned back in the chair.  
Lennie smiled "Like a christmas tree?"  
  
Nora had been thinking about Lennie all morning. They had a wonderful night together, she had wished that it wouldn't end. He had done so much for her she decided to do something for him. She got her coat and had her driver take her to his favorite chinese take-out restaraunt and oredered his favorite meal. Then she headed for the precaint to suprise him. She went inside and looked around for him.  
"Nora? Hi" Anita greeted.  
"Hi Anita" she smiled.  
"What are you doing here? Can I help you with something?"she asked trying to hide the fact that she knew why she was there...to see Lennie.  
"Actually, I'm looking for Lennie" Nora said holding up the bag of food.  
"His desk is over there" she nodded behind Nora.  
"Thank you" She turned and saw him hunched over some paper work. She made her way through a group of people, and snuck up behind him. "Delivery for Detective Briscoe!" she said.  
"Didn't order anything" he said not looking up.  
"You sure?" she asked kissing his cheek.  
"Nora!" he stood to greet her "Hi" he kissed her on the mouth. Ed and some of the other detectives applauded and cheered "Briscoe, Briscoe!"  
"Come here" he laughed "Let's go someplace quiet" he took her hand and led her to one of the interrigation rooms. He opened the door for her and pulled a chair out for her to sit on.  
"I hope i'm not bothering you" she said softly, unpacking the food.  
"Not at all. I was thinking about you" he smiled watching her.  
"I was thinking about you too."  
They ate their lunch and talked unaware of their audience watching through the one way window. Every once in a while one of them would feed the other a piece of bread or a vegetable. When they were finished Lennie took her hand "Thank you for lunch. Tonight I'm making you a good dinner...or i'll try" he laughed.  
"Sound's wonderful" she smiled and looked at her watch "I better get going, I have a meeting with the mayor in an hour." She stood.  
"Want me to walk you back?"  
"No, that's all right, I have the car outside. I'll see you tonight."  
"Definatly" he took her in his arm's and the kissed.  
"Get the hose!" Ed said turning the intercom on so they could here him. They heard a group of people laughing outside.  
Lennie went to the door and opened it and closed it fast, hitting Ed in the head with the door. He started to laugh. He walked Nora out hand in hand and they kissed eachother good bye before she got in the car. Lennie went back in the precaint to his partners desk and smacked him up side the head.   
Ed started to laugh "Lennie and Nora sitting in a treee...ha ha ha"  
"Shut up!" Lennie said.  
  
Over the next few month's Lennie and Nora grew closer and closer. They had lunch together everyday and Lennie had practically moved into her apartment. They were never seen together not holding hands or hugging. Lennie picked her up from Hogan Place and they walked to Central Park. Reagen hadn't made any attempt on her life or contacted Nora. She had almost completly forgotten about him. Lennie being with her made her feel safe. "How long can you stay away?" Lennie asked as they sat on a bench along side the path.   
"I have an hour" she wrapped her arms around him and they kissed.  
"I need to talk to you" he said seriously   
"About what?"   
"Nora, I really love you..."  
"I love you too"  
"I never thought I would feel this way about another woman...but then I met you. I'd really like it if you would..." he shook his head.  
"What?"  
"I would like it...if you would be my wife" he took her hand and kissed it and pulled a ring from his pocket and put it on her finger.  
"Oh, Lennie" she smiled and looked at the ring. "This is a suprise...I didn't think you would ever want to get married!"   
"Will you? Will you Marry me Nora?"  
"Yes!" They kissed. "Im so glad you asked me...now I don't feel so strange about what I needed to tell you" she smiled.  
He kissed her "is it important?" asked between kisses.  
"Yes" she smiled.   
"Okay" he sat back and listend.  
"All right" she took a deep breath "I'm having a baby."  
Lennie looked shocked "You're sure?"   
"Very sure. Are you happy?"   
"Yes, yes...i'm sorry...I was just thinking about my daughter."  
Nora frowned, she remembered him telling her about his daughter that was murdered. "I'm sorry" she touched his face.  
"Don't be...This is wonderful!" he touched her stomach. "Hi little guy!" he smiled.  
"Little guy?" Nora repeated.  
"Or girl" Lennie kissed her cheek. They sat in silence watching the bird's, Lennie had one arm around Nora and his free hand on her stomach.   
  
Part 2 Coming Soon!!  
  



End file.
